worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kō Murakami of Suzunari First
Short Summary Following the Rank Battle, Yūma fights Murakami only to lose due to the latter's Side Effect. Long Summary Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. * Sakurako Taketomi * Haruaki Azuma * Shun Midorikawa * Futaba Kuroe * Yōsuke Yoneya * Shōhei Kodera * Kōtarō Suwa (Flashback) * Hisato Sasamori (Flashback) * Daichi Tsutsumi (Flashback) * Tetsuji Arafune (Flashback) * Atsushi Hokari (Flashback) * Yoshito Hanzaki (Flashback) * Kō Murakami (Flashback) * Tetsuji Arafune * Jun Arashiyama * Ai Kitora * Mitsuru Tokieda * Osamu Mikumo * Yūma Kuga * Chika Amatori * Shiori Usami * Shirō Kikuchihara * Ryō Utagawa * Reiji Kizaki * Izuho Natsume (Flashback) * Kō Murakami * Reiji's Father (Flashback, Debut) * Yūko Kumagai (Debut) Triggers in order of appearance * Asteroid (Shotgun) (Flashback) * Kogetsu (Flashback) * Lightning (Flashback) * Ibis (Flashback) * Scorpion (Flashback) * Grasshopper (Flashback) * Asteroid (Shooter) (Flashback) * Kogetsu * Scorpion * Raygust * Raygust (Shield) Adapted From * Chapter 91 (Pages 13-17, 18-19) * Chapter 92 * Chapter 93 Differences Between the Anime and Manga * In the manga, when Azuma states his opinion on the battle, Shun silently mimics him as he talks, but this is left out in the anime. * In the manga, Azuma and Shun look at Kuroe when she asks what's so special about Tamakoma Second's strategy, but this isn't seen in the anime. Also, in the manga, after Kodera explains Tamakoma Second's strategy to her, Azuma adds that he has nothing else to say, as Kodera explained everything, causing everyone in the room to laugh and Kodera to apologize. * In the manga, Sakurako announces Tamakoma Second's next match right after announcing the updated ranking, while in the anime, that happened in the previous episode, although the ranking is shown again before the next battle is announced. * In the manga, when Yoneya says Usami used to be Kazama Unit's Operator, a scene of chapter 56 is shown, while in the anime she is seen wearing the Operator uniform. * In the anime, Utagawa apologizes for Kikuchihara, and Osamu says it's alright, and then Utagawa introduces himself, and then Osamu and Chika introduce themselves too. In the manga, Utagawa introduces himself immediately after apologizing, and Osamu simply says it's alright and then Chika says she's pleased to meet him. * In the manga, Shiori's cellphone is black and looks like a Smartphone, but in the anime, her cellphone is instead purple and looks like a folding cellphone. * In the manga, when Yūko appears, Jin grabs her butt, which causes her to knock him to the ground with a punch, but in the anime, he offers to buy something for her (which she refuses) and she punches him when he gets too close. In the manga, she then says she'll denounce him if he doesn't stop doing that, and as an "apology" he says he'll give her an useful information, telling her about Yūma and Murakami's match, while in the anime he says he'll give her that information despite her punch. Errors * Yoneya calls Kodera "senpai", despite being a year older than him. Alternately, this could mean Kodera is on Border for longer than him. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:B-Rank Rank Battles Arc